


Swing Life Away

by khughes830



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-08
Updated: 2005-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: In this post-season universe, Donna has been hired by the DNC to work on special events with the Santos Campaign, thanks to her good friend CJ Cregg.  She's always at the same events with Josh, but she doesn't work for the campaign.  Josh missed out on hiring Donna, but he did hire Will.





	Swing Life Away

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Swing Life Away**

**by: Kathleen**

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna and a smattering of others  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not mine, not mine. Feel free to sue if you like, but it would be a waste of your time since you all have more pocket change than I have in my checking account!! Also, the lyrics belong to Rise Against and whoever else is in charge of their career - just borrowing them for a moment, but I really do love the song!!!  
**Summary:** In this post-season universe, Donna has been hired by the DNC to work on special events with the Santos Campaign, thanks to her good friend CJ Cregg. She's always at the same events with Josh, but she doesn't work for the campaign. Josh missed out on hiring Donna, but he did hire Will.  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by Rise Against's “Swing Life Away”. Not sure if this is a new group or a new song, but I just discovered this song last month and actually listened to they lyrics driving into work this morning! Also, please forgive for arbitrarily making up position titles! 

Josh had done his best to beg out of this event. He felt too old to be going to a "Rock the Vote" event in Atlanta. He had no idea who any of the musical groups were that were going to play the event. He had tried everything he knew to convince the Congressman that he would be better off working the phones in the hotel suite than attending the event, but the Congressman had just laughed at him. In fact, it wasn't until Will had uttered four little words that Josh's view of the event changed. 

"Donna's gonna be there." 

He looked at Will, bewilderedly. 

"Really?!?" 

Will was amused. He barely looked up from his laptop to answer his new boss. 

"Yeah, she's in charge of the event. I think she might even be hosting it. I'm hoping she can get me Rob Thomas' autograph." 

"Who?" 

"Never mind." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

*FLASHBACK* 

Josh had been more than irritated at how it all played out for more than 2 months now. He had every intention of hiring Donna, of offering her whatever she wanted, of confessing his undying love to her, but somehow, all of that got away from him. They had had a great talk after the convention closed, after the Russell room had cleared and it was just the two of them. They talked till the sun started to come up - they talked about her leaving, Gaza, his leaving after her leaving, Rosslyn, Cliff and Amy, and everything in-between. It had been a night of revelations and was the start of something new, but his phone rang as they were walking to breakfast. Leo and the Congressman absolutely had to meet with him right away. By the time he got done, a note was waiting for him on his door - 'Had to head back to DC. Call me later - D.' 

It was three days later before he had a chance to even try to get a hold of her. They were back in DC and Josh was on his way to meet CJ when Will called. 

"Man, you are going to be so pissed." 

"What?" 

"Donna got a job." 

"WHAT!?!" Josh screeched as he paused in the middle of the North Lobby. Carol gave him the weirdest look she passed through. "What do you mean she got a job?" Carol got wide eyed and took off before Josh could stop her. 

"You're meeting with CJ, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ask her. Apparently she set it up for Donna." 

Josh snapped his phone shut as he got madder and madder. He was steaming by the time he reached Margaret. He didn't even say anything; he just stared at the redhead. Margaret must have known what was up - she just shot out of her chair and told CJ that he was here. 

*** 

Josh looked positively sick staring at her as she finished up her call. 

"Good morning, mi amour. How goes it today?" 

"HOW COULD YOU!?!" She would have sworn that the walls shook at the sheer volume of his voice. Margaret quickly shut the door, not that it was necessary if Josh kept shouting like that. 

"Josh, what in the hell are you talking about?" He started pacing. "You got her a job? A JOB?? What in god's name were you thinking?" 

The last thing CJ planned on dealing with today was a Josh Lyman temper tantrum. "Well, Josh, I was thinking that I was helping out a friend that suddenly found herself unemployed with no prospects on the horizon!" 

He was flabbergasted. "There were prospects… I was about to offer her a MILLION prospects… and now…" 

"Josh, did you ever ask or tell her?" 

He suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "I was going to call her today." 

"Well, idiot boy, seems like you are too late." 

He looked at CJ with fear in his eyes. "What… I mean… what is she going to be doing? She's not leaving town, is she?" CJ thought for sure that he was going to vomit just saying those words out loud. 

CJ sighed. "No, Josh. She's not leaving town. In fact, it's quite the opposite." Josh just stared at her. 

"Well, Steve Rorsche called the night after the convention. He wanted to know if I knew the name of anyone who would be interested in taking on the position of DNC Liaison for Special Events to Santos for President. I just so happened to be dining with Donna that evening and passed the phone over to her. Once Steve found out that she hadn't been snapped up by, well, you, he immediately offered her the job." 

Josh collapsed on CJ's couch. "So…" 

CJ sat back down behind her desk. "So, that means that, while she is working for someone else, you will get to see her all the time. Maybe you should try those shoes on for awhile, see if you like the fit!" 

Josh looked confused. "What?" 

CJ sighed - 'idiot'. "Nothing. You want to actually get to our meeting or what?" 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

*PRESENT DAY* 

So, that is why Josh found himself walking into the House of Blues with Will, Ronna and Ned. Ronna had convinced him that a tie wasn't exactly the most appropriate attire for this kind of event, so he found himself wearing jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. They walked in and were escorted to the VIP area where the Congressman and assorted others were sitting. 

He drank beer while he surveyed the event. There were a ton of kids on the floor, dancing around to some group called Maroon 5, whoever they were. Ned and Ronna seemed really into them - that one song sounded familiar to him. They finished up their last song as he started in on his third beer. That's when he saw her. 

She walked out on stage wearing a pair of khaki Capri pants and a black 'Rock the Vote' tank top. She looked absolutely stunning. He doesn't know how, but she managed to catch his eye and give him a shy smile as she walked to the microphone. The Congressman leaned over. 

"Drooling there, Josh." 

"Yeah, that's a good idea. We'll talk about it at staffing in the morning." 

The Congressman just laughed, but Josh didn't notice. He was too busy staring at the beautiful blonde talking in the microphone. 

"I'm glad that you are all here tonight - voting is the most important right we have. Your vote can change your life, the lives of everyone you know, and the world. You need to get out the vote, get out and vote yourself and make sure everyone you know gets out to vote. This is your chance to do your part, to help shape the country and the message you want sent to everyone else around the world!" 

'God, when did she become so powerful, such a good public speaker, so passionate about politics. Did I miss it?' was all he was able to think to himself. He would also swear that she was smiling and looking at him while she gave the speech. 

"Now, I know that I'm not the reason you all are here tonight, so back to the music. Everyone, please welcome Rise Against performing one of my favorite songs, Swing Life Away!" 

He watched her walk off the stage and just stared at where she had been. It wasn't until the lead singer started in that he started to pay attention to the music. 

Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up? Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck? Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost? 

That's when he felt the hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw her, standing there. She wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the band, mouthing along with the words. He knew she was trying to tell him something, he knew that for sure. He got out of his chair and stood next to her, his arm around her shoulder, her arm around his waist. Still, she didn't look at him. 

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worst Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words We live on front porches and swing life away We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labor I'll slave till the tend I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow I've got some friends, some that I hardly know But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go We live on front porches and swing life away We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand…until you hold my hand 

He looked at her. She had tears in her eyes, but still, she didn't look at him. He had been a fool for too long - when they worked together, when they worked opposite each other, and even now, with her standing here, waiting for him, waiting for him to do something, to change all that had happened between them with one action, with one moment that would start to fix all that had been wrong between them in the last year and a half. 

So, he did that. As the band finished the song, he pulled her into him, leaned her over his arm and started to kiss the hell out of her. 

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worst Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words We live on front porches and swing life away We get by just fine here on minimum wage If love is a labor, I'll slave till the end I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand. 

Everyone started to applaud as the band launched into another song. Josh pulled Donna back up to him and broke the kiss. 

She just smiled. "Now, that's much better." 

All he could do was laugh. 

"You like the song, Joshua?" 

"That was a perfect song, Donnatella, a perfect song." 

"Glad you liked it. You know, I handpicked them to be here tonight." 

"That was a fantastic decision!" 

This time, she kissed him. While the kiss didn't last near as long as the first one had, it was much more urgent and passionate. He broke away from her when he need for oxygen overpowered all his other sense. 

"Let's get out of here." 

"Kind of working here Joshua." 

"How many more bands?" 

"Three." 

"Then we can leave." 

"Well, I'll have to finish up some stuff, but then I will be able to get out of here." 

She started to pull away from him. 

"DONNA!! Where are you going?" 

"Back to work. I've got to get back there to announce the next act." 

"But… but… I thought… but…" She loved it when he got all nervous and started to stammer. 

She reached into her back pocket, pulled something out, reached around Josh and shoved the item into his back pocket, but not before grabbing his ass first. 

"Room 516 - I'll be there by 12:30". He wasn't sure how he was still standing with the way she was whispering and blowing into his ear. 

"Which hotel?" 

She just pulled back and gave him her patented 'idiot-Lyman' look. 

"You're kidding!?! How have I not run into you, then?" 

She just smiled. "I'm crafty!" 

She gave him a quick kiss and started her retreat again. "I've got to go. I promised Will that I would get him Rob Thomas' autograph and he's got to leave right after he's finished, so I've got to go get it now." 

She shook her ass for him just a bit as she walked away. He sat back down at the table as the Congressman smirked at him. 

"So, it's a Chicken Fighter that manages to make you smile, huh, Lyman?" 

"It would seem that way, Sir." 

"How about we move staff from 8 to 9 tomorrow morning? Would that be alright with you?" 

"Sir, that sounds great. Thanks." 

And being men among men that was all that Matt and Josh needed to say to each other. 

Josh smiled as he started to drink yet another beer. He knew that him and Donna weren't perfect yet, but they were on their way to fixing all that had gone wrong between the two of them. He just smirked - 'hopefully we'll be able to try to fix it a couple of times tonight!' 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Josh and Donna were wrapped around each other when they finally fell asleep at about 4, after two bouts of very loud and playful and passionate sex. They talked, laughed, cried a little bit, and started to make up for all the lost years, for all the life that had already gotten away from them while they were being fools, being stupid. They weren't perfect yet, they probably never would be, but they were Josh and Donna, and that was something that not even life could stop or try to knock down. 


End file.
